


Shield

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Being based on theories, Emperor Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Im chill if klance aint canon, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Klance after...everything, M/M, Older Keith, Older Lance, Sad Keith (Voltron), Short One Shot, Where is season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three years after defending the universe, there was finally peace. The celebrated heroes are enjoying life, but for Keith, his life now wasn't what he expected. Lance is there to comfort him.Takes place after Season 8 (even though it's not out yet....but based on theories of season 8..and my ideas.)





	Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, waiting for the last season of VLD is really really really long. In the past weeks, I had read countless of theories to calm my hunger for voltron. So I made this fic out of the theories like the klance fight, keith being under haggar and all that stuff. Also, I wanted to make a fic where Keith is the galra emperor accidently. Please enjoy and mind my really bad grammar :"))

 

The clacking sound of the emperor's shoes echoed through the purple lighted hallway. His head held high and his cape dragging against the metal floor. Every soldier he passed saluted him while saying ‘Vrepit Sa’ with shaking voices as if he could kill them right then and there.

 

He merely shook his head and finally appeared in front of his chamber. The door on automatic slid opened with a sound and he smiled to see his beloved, still napping on his bed.

 

He untied his dark cloak and stripped his armor off, leaving him in his long black sleeved shirt with black pants. He silently walked to the bed and sat beside his beloved. His beloved’s soft rhythmic breathing was enough to hear that he was comfortable. The emperor stroked the human’s face, his large clawed purple hand stroking the soft sun kissed cheek before stroking his long brown hair behind his ear. He kissed his forehead and gave his beloved a small squeeze to his arm before walking to his bathroom to shower.

 

Feeling the warm water rained down his naked body relaxed him physically and mentally. He looked up to the shower head and thought how his life had become. He looked at his body, at his scarred pale body as if it was a mistake, a mock to him. His life now was an accident. Everything that happened, that led to his life now was an accident. Of course, he knew it all started when they had defeated Haggar or Honerva.

 

It was a tough battle and sadly it was the price to pay. Since she had an army of the other Alteans from the colony, Earth's greatest defense team, the MFE pilots and ATLAS, had to fight back and support Voltron. The battle was...cruel and difficult. It was the worst compared to when they fought against Zarkon and Lotor. Against Honerva/Haggar they had to fight with magic too. It was all above their limits. But who knew, they won. With that, it left two planets without a leader, the Alteans from the colony and the Galras.

 

Allura and Coran had always wanted to be with her fellow Alteans again. So, they both left Earth and Voltron to build a new Altea with the Altean colony (it was a lot of explaining to the Altean colony for the misunderstanding and their loyalty to Haggar/Honerva). That leaves the Galras in a power vacuum. Everyone thought that the Galras were of no harm but it turns out, they were even more cruel and greedy for power. Each galran commander wanted to become emperor. And again, they fought and invaded planets as a mean of dominance. They destroyed countless of planets with wars until some imbecile planned an idea to attack earth in order to retrieve Voltron in becoming the greatest in all of the Galras.

 

While Shiro at that time was piloting ATLAS along with Commander Holt and the garrison team to defend earth (yet again), the Voltron team was currently at that time was at Altea, helping Allura in rebuilding her planet.

 

Voltron tried to defend Earth but the galra fleets were too much, considering the whole galra nation was there on earth. And the leader just finally knew at that time that the galras only wanted Voltron. With that, he came up with a stupid plan that changed his life and also sacrificed his life.

 

The emperor was startled from his thought when he heard a few knocks against the door.

 

“Keith? Are you okay? You're not dead from drowning are you? Cuz I really need to pee.” he heard his beloved groaned from the other side of the door. He chuckled and got out of the tub, dried and got dressed. He amusingly opened the door to block the human’s way with his large figure when in fact he got shoved and the human ran past him to the toilet bowl.

 

He heard the human sigh while doing his business and instead Keith made a decision to lie on bed, waiting for his beloved’s arrival. The galra emperor closed his eyes to travel back to his memory lane when he felt a heavy weight on his chest. He grunted, annoyed from the sudden action and flicked the sun-kissed man's ear earning a loud ‘Hey!’ from the man.

 

“You're being annoying. I was in the middle of something.” the emperor growled and laid his head back against the pillows.

 

“I hope you're weren't thinking back when you lit the Kral Zera and left Voltron here. Keith, that was three years ago. You couldn't do anything else.” the human whispered while cupping Keith’s pale face.

 

“I know. But I still felt as if the galras could become a nation without an emperor. Who knew their tradition of becoming a powerful being was the cause of it all. And while having the lives of other beings in every planets in jeopardy.” the half-galra muttered, resting his left arm on his eyes.

 

“Hey, you did the right thing. You saved the universe from being destroyed again. This isn't an accident Keith-”

 

“Why, why did you come with me here, Lance? You could have stayed on Earth with your family. You didn't have to leave them just to keep me sane here.” the ex-leader of Voltron raged. Lance’s eyes widen from what his once rival said. There was a moment of silence when the human finally sighed, knowing that his ex-leader was feeling depressed again.

 

The human got off the half-galra’s chest and sat in front of him. He could hear the soft sobbing of the once paladin and leader of Voltron, hiding his tears behind his arm.

 

“Keith. Keith, look at me. Stop crying and look at me.” the human said and gripped the young emperor’s legs.

 

Keith sat up and brought his arm down, showing the despair and sadness in his eyes. Tears ran down his face and his jaw was clenched. His eyes brought up to his lover’s face. Lance aged beautifully. He still looked young as if he was still 16. He was in fact in his mid-20s. The only difference of his appearance was his hair got longer. His dark blue eyes was glimmered in tears and it showed sympathy and love. How could Keith deserve Lance. He isn't worth anything. He flinched when he felt soft calloused hands cupping his face.

 

“Keith. You didn't make a mistake. You stopped the galras from taking over the universe by being emperor. By lighting the Kral Zera and bringing Voltron, you stopped the war. You saved planets. I know you feel traumatic and fear yourself from the time you fought with Zarkon, with Lotor, with Honerva and with all the other galras. I'm here with you. I've experienced every nightmare with you. I'm not afraid to keep you from being crazy and corrupted by quintessence. I'll save you again, like the last time when you were drowned in high concentration of quintessence from Honerva. I'll take care of you because I love you and care for your well being.”

 

Lance brought the taller hybrid’s face at his neck and stroke his long raven hair. He lightly rubbed Keith’s purple hand. The hand that got immersed in quintessence when he was captured by Honerva. A reminder that he can still be insane with large amount of quintessence.

 

“I love you too, Lance.” he heard Keith whisper and felt a kiss on his neck. The Galra emperor brought his face up to his beloved and kissed the human’s soft lips. His arms snaked to the small waist of the Cuban, feeling Lance’s hand around his neck with his fingers playing with his long raven hair.

 

Just kissing Lance, was enough for him to know that he's not worthless and he's not alone. He has someone he loves and someone who'll always be on his side.

 

Lance is his shield.

 

 _~The End~_  



End file.
